Sirens Song
by Devine-Odyssey
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a siren with a difference, when he discovers that Harry Potter is his chosen mate he decides to show the boy who lived the true meaning of enthrallment. DracoxHarry and possibly Mpreg?
1. Prologue

**Sirens Song**

**Prologue**

The study was lit by the warm glow of the fire. Holding a slender glass of deep red wine he surveyed his father oven its rim, a single finger trailed languidly down the stem of the expensive crystal as he waited for the elder man to speak.

"Do you understand what this all means Draco?"

Draco Malfoy sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that evening. Lucius Malfoy was always very thorough when it came to explanations, Draco dearly wished that his father would realise this and forgo the repeat of his lengthy conversations. He was tired and feeling oddly disorientated…this didn't surprise him given that the superbly carved French clock showed the time was quarter to midnight.

"Yes father I understand perfectly what this all means" he responded in a lazy if somewhat bored sounding drawl.

He'd been prepared for this moment since childhood, knew exactly what would happen and what would be expected of him. The only difference being that unlike his father, he would not be forced into something he neither needed nor wanted.

The classic term for the gene that was to awaken within him was Sirenus, or more commonly referred to as Siren. However a male siren was infinitely more different than a female siren, in fact except for the name, they shared nothing much in common other than their ability to enthral.

A female Siren used songs to lure victims in, muggles had rightly depicted that female sirens cared more for their vanity and little else. They fed on the blood of the poor souls they enthralled; keeping them in a half delirious state between life and death purely for their own entertainment…the thought caused him to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

A male siren however, they used their gifts for something else entirely.

Unlike the females, a male siren did not use the power of song, and they cared nothing for the lure of victims. A male siren needed the companionship of a lover, one that was chosen for them the moment their gene awoke.

Once Draco came of age, the gift of mental suggestion would be his to command. He would be able to caress minds, to enter dreams and slowly woo his chosen mate. He would also hold power over water. Like the sirens of old he too would be able to bend it easily to his will…it was a power he was looking forward to receiving.

His father had passed the gene down to him much to the detriment of his mother. Narcissa Malfoy had been most displeased when it became apparent that Draco too would inherit the Sirenus. Not that he cared much what the woman thought, Draco had never been close to his mother and that would never change.

He still resented the fact that it was because of her that his father could not see his chosen mate as often as he would like.

"Would you like me to stay with you" Lucius asked softly. Draco stared into the pained blue eyes before him and knew that his father had had no such offer when his gene had awoken. Offering a warm smile he nodded his head in consent.

"Will it be painful?"

Lucius seemed to ponder the question momentarily; Draco fancied that his father was thinking back to his own awakening. A small grimace crossed the Malfoy patriarch's face, that in itself was answer enough to Draco's question and he felt his own grimace form in response.

"It is not the most…pleasant of experiences, however it does not last that long. But know that I will be with you every step of the process" Lucius finally responded offering Draco an encouraging smile. A quick glance at the clock showed that the hour was fast approaching; he was actually surprised at how calm he felt…he had thought he would be more afraid.

As a Malfoy he had perfected the calm and collected emotion that was the mantle upon his face. A façade was required of him, but in this room where nobody but his father could see him he had let the shutters over his emotions open and freely showed his growing apprehension.

He was not fearful only anxious as to what happened once his awakening was completed.

He wondered what his chosen mate would be like; would it be a woman or a man? Inwardly Draco admitted that like his father his chosen mate would more than likely be the latter. Women had never really captured his attention, the idea of being bonded to one for the rest of his days was a thought he cared little to entertain.

Whoever his mate was would also undergo a change as soon as Draco went through his own, as a siren he would be the more dominantly possessive of the relationship. If his partner was a strong willed female their personality would alter slightly to accommodate their more submissive role. If his partner was a strong willed male then they too would undergo a slight change in personality, however their appearance would also be affected.

The chosen mate of a siren would always be beautiful.

Draco carefully placed his glass onto the ground, the time had almost come and he did not want to drop it during the shock of his awakening. He noted that his father had moved closer to him and a small smile pulled at his lips.

It was ironic really that so many people thought Lucius a cold and unfeeling man; he was in Draco's own opinion the warmest person he had ever known. The Malfoy patriarch was not the emotionless automaton that people perceived him to be, he could be kind and compassionate and above all else he could feel emotions other than anger, vengefulness and hate.

The clock showed one minute to midnight and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in preparation.

He would do his father proud and weather the coming storm, this was his inheritance and he would accept it with all the grace that befitted a Malfoy. He would ride out the pain and in the end be a better man for it.

A chime sounded out, it seemed almost far away and as his mind began to disorientate he felt the first tingling sensation begin within his body. His gene was beginning to awake and it was determined to make itself known. It was only a minor irritation, a slight feeling of discomfort underneath his skin.

His mind was beginning to think that this wasn't so bad, then the first wave of pain gripped him and his breath whooshed from his lungs in a winded gasp. His blood burned with an innate fire, it was almost like he would be scorched from the inside out. He cried out and reached desperately for his fathers hand as it reached out to him.

Then the world suddenly went black.

* * *

Harry Potter sat up with a start. He was unsure as to what had awoken him but something felt different, his whole body tingled almost like an aftermath of some sort. The sensation was not unpleasant but it was strange none the less. 

Sighing he flung the covers from his body only to still at the sight of his legs in the pale moonlight.

He had never been a shapely person; he'd long ago resigned himself to the fact that he was a skinny knobbly kneed male. It was a simple matter of fact such as the sky was blue and the grass was green.

But the legs that he looked down at in the eerie midnight glow…they looked nothing like they had when he had first lay down upon his bed to sleep. In fact if he weren't in such a state of shock he probably would have either dismissed it as a trick of his imagination or tried to pinch himself to ascertain that he was in fact awake.

Where what his uncle described as his 'skinny pins' had once been, there was now shapely thighs and slender calves. He distinctly remembered that he had had quite a lot of hair on his legs as well, but looking down at his new appendages now…not a single trace of hair was in sight. They were smooth and even in the dim light he could tell that they still held his glorious sun kissed tan.

Reaching out a shaky hand he ran it hesitantly over his right leg, the skin was as soft and as smooth as silk under his trembling fingertips.

Scrambling from the bed he stumbled towards the full length mirror near his bedroom door, he needed to see that he was not imagining things. Halting before his reflection his eyes widened at the sight that stood staring back at him wearing his own shocked expression.

Yesterday his hair had been its usual short messy style, now however it fell easily down to his waist as straight as an arrow. His reached up to touch it and revelled in its glossy feel. It had always been brittle to the touch, but now it felt luxurious almost lustrous…he could not believe that his wild nest was gone and these healthy tresses had been left in their wake.

His eyes glanced down at the rest of his body; everything was slender and very well defined from the strength of his arms to his abs and his narrow hips. Where once had been skin and bone, lean lithe muscles stood in their place. He could not believe that such a body was his own yet there was no denying the truth of it.

What the hell had happened?

Before he would have modestly stated he was passively good looking in an almost offbeat sort of way. Now however there was no other word to describe how he looked except exquisitely almost exotically beautiful. He also looked slightly feminine in a small slender sort of way; he was unsure how to take that part of the change.

Sighing he carded a hand through his hair and noted something else…he could see perfectly clear. His glasses were still perched on the nightstand by his bed, for the first time he was looking at himself unhindered by small glass panes. He'd never dreamed that he would see his own reflection so vividly with his own eyes and nothing to enhance that sight.

On his second slow perusal of his body his eyes rested on mark low on his right hip bone.

Peering closely at it he made out the shape of a black rose, it looked like a muggle tattoo. Gingerly touching it with his fingertips he gasped as a wash of sensation went through him, almost as though this simple brand had a magic all of its own. The reaction it caused was not unpleasant and to his horror Harry found that he was hard.

How could a small mark affect him in such a way? How had it gotten on his hip because it sure as hell had not been there when he had gone to bed?

He didn't understand why strange things were always happening to him, so far this year everything had been going fine. He had suffered no mishap and had thought that maybe whatever deity ruled over his life had finally consented to give him peace. He really should have known better.

Surprisingly enough however he did not feel so put out by this new occurrence. He had been gifted with an impressive...ok slightly effeminate but still impressive...body. As far as his usual string of bad luck went, this wasn't really too bad.

Of course his change was obviously part of something bigger...he'd worry about that when it became necessary to.

Hedwig hooted at him from her cage, turning he offered her a thin smile. Her snowy head tilted to one side, as though she were studying his new physique. Making his way to her cage he slowly placed a finger through one of the gaps and tenderly stroked her head. Her eyes seemed wary, as though she didn't know what to make of him. The thought caused a pang to run through him, he didn't want to lose her affection over something that was not his fault.

"Hey girl it's still me" even his voice sounded different, slightly softer and with a sensual huskiness to it that had never been apparent before.

Turning her head, Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately and he smiled in response. He let out a relieved breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding, watching Hedwig tilt into his slender fingers he pondered what his friends reactions would be like.

Ginny he could imagine squealing over how cute he looked and wanting to do something with his hair, Ron would probably smile that laid back grin of his and tease him about looking almost girlish. Hermione would assess him with shrewd eyes and analyse everything to death so she could discover what had caused it, he'd be teased by all the Gryffindor boys and be cooed over by the girls.

Smiling he made soft clucking noises to his snowy companion; it would an interesting start to the year.

* * *

His head hurt and his skin felt as though it had been stretched to the extreme, wincing he lifted a hand to his temple and tried to rub the ache away. Opening his eyes he set his gaze on the blurry image that hovered over him and rapidly blinked until his father's face came into focus. 

"Are you alright Draco?" Lucius asked, his eyes easily portrayed the worry he felt and Draco smiled in response to that.

Clasping the offered hand Lucius held out to him, Draco allowed his father to haul him to his feet. The room swam for a moment and he steadied himself on the taller mans shoulder, giving his mind a moment to recollect itself before he hesitantly let go of his support. Turning away from Lucius he made his way shakily towards the mirror that had been set up in the corner of the room, wanting to see what his transition had made him look like.

His breath caught in his throat when his eyes perused his own reflection.

The pointed areas of his face had softened out to strongly defined features, giving him a handsomeness that matured him. His muscles had become more solid and defined in ways they had not previously been, his body seemed to have lengthened making him easily six foot if not more. His hair had lightened to an almost white blonde now, his skin had also become almost luminescent in quality and finally, his blue/gray eyes had deepened to the rich mercury colour that stared back at him.

He lifted his right hand to touch his reflection and stilled the movement when a mark on his palm became apparent. Frowning he turned his hand over and looked at his branded skin, he pressed a finger over it and felt it thrum pleasantly. This was his mark, the same mark that would appear on the body of his chosen mate...

A black rose.

"You look beautiful my son, but then I always knew that you would...welcome at last to your inheritance young one" Lucius murmured coming to halt behind him. Sky blue met liquid silver as they gazed at each other in the mirror, Draco's lips turned into a small smile and he leant back into the arms that reached out to hold him...he was glad that he had had someone to help him, someone to watch over him during his awakening.

"So what will happen now father?" he asked after a while, his fingers absently tracing the mark on his palm, enjoying the pleasurable tingles the action caused.

"You will begin the search for your mate, I must warn you Draco that it will be an arduous task you have ahead of you. Your mate may want you when they realise the bond you share, but their mark will not allow them to submit to you until you have successfully wooed them" Lucius said at last.

Draco nodded in understanding. His reading had provided such information; chosen mates often already had a feeling of attraction towards the newly awakened siren...even if they had not originally been aware of it. Once they found their chosen mate, the siren would automatically want to complete their bond and consummate. But the marking brand would not allow it to be so until the proper rituals of wooing had been fulfilled.

But the siren would...at least during one period...throughout the ritual be spiked dangerously with a lustful need to claim what was theirs. He only hoped he would be able to control his primal need when it eventually surfaced, he did not want to force a consummation of the bond.

"I also want to give you this, when you find your chosen present them with this ring. It is the only one of its kind and so it should be given to your chosen, much like I gave another one of a kind ring to my own chosen."

The ring was beautiful, it was almost as though his father had known what his sons siren sign would be. The band was silver and smooth to the touch, but were the corners curved the design of a black rose took form, nestled within its slightly closed petals was a solitary opal. When Draco twisted the ring in the dim light he watched as hues of red, green and blue battled for dominance across the surface of the precious stone.

"Thank you" he whispered and pocketed the ring.

He wondered what it would be like when he met his chosen mate, wondered where on their body they had been marked and shivered in anticipation. It would be interesting to see how things panned out, but for now he would be content to discover his newly awakened power and how best to control his readily available powers of seduction. He already knew that his chosen mate would be someone at Hogwarts; it was just a matter of discovering who bore his mark.

This year was going to be most interesting indeed.

* * *

This was one of those things that kept on itching at me to write it. I have an utter fascination with mythology, and I had been reading a lot of Veela stories at the time. I do plan to write my own Veela story one day (every Harry/Draco shipper has to write at least one) but I imagined what other types of mythical being I could imagine Draco being, then I turned the page in the Mythology book I was reading and before me was a Siren. Well that was it, I was sat at my laptop with ideas bubbling in my head. Now it's going to be slow going, I have my 'Come what may' story to finish. But please feel free to let me know what you think and I will try my best with updates for you. Ciao for now –X- 


	2. Chapter 1

**Sirens Song**

**Chapter One**

The first day of school term found platform nine and three quarters blessedly empty, raising a questioning eyebrow at the lack of people Harry Potter let out a sigh of relief. Granted it was but a short reprieve but it meant he had a few more reflective minutes before the bombardment began.

His morning had not started exceptionally well; Uncle Vernon had not been best pleased with Harry's new appearance. Raising a hand he rubbed it tenderly over his still aching jaw and thanked whatever deity had deemed it fit not to let the skin bruise. His cousin had been oddly quiet as he'd stared over his new physique and his Aunt Petunia had merely shrugged her shoulders and set about her usual routine.

His Uncle's reaction had been expected but his Aunt and cousins...their indifference was a shock to him.

Sighing he began to drag his trunk towards the waiting train, for some reason it seemed much harder to do so this year than it had previously. Probably something to do with his new slender body, he was thankful that this would be an asset when it came to catching a snitch even if it did hinder his ability to do more physical things.

He was a Wizard, he would adapt.

Casting a lightening charm on the trunk he managed to get it manoeuvred onto the train, not wanting to travel too far with it he secured it in the first available carriage. He'd ask Ron to move it for him later, and hex his friend if he so much as showed off his more manly attributes.

Sinking gratefully into his seat he eyed Hedwig as she flapped in her cage and wondered exactly what he was going to tell his friends when they arrived. He was still no closer to discovering what had happened to him than he had been when he had first changed. Hermione was probably going to be his best bet in discovering what the cause was.

Sighing he fingered the ends of his hair; he'd pulled it up in a braid so that it wasn't in his way. Long hair was not as easy to manage as some people thought it was, he may have liked its quality but it was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and looking out towards the platform he turned his head to watch as students slowly filtered into view. Curly hair drew his attention and he smiled as Hermione stepped into his line of sight. She seemed to have undergone her own transformation over the summer.

She was dressed in a white gypsy skirt and a pale pink vest top. She'd lost a lot of her chubbiness from earlier years, but she was still curvaceous. Her hair had seemed to come into itself, losing its more frizzy quality leaving corkscrew curls to cascade down to her mid-back.

She looked beautiful.

He saw her waving to someone over to the left and adjusted his gaze to see who had captured her attention. He smiled when Ron's waving figure came into sight. His red-headed friend looked much the same as he had done last year; his transformation to young man seemed to have happened much earlier than most people in their year.

Ron's red hair had lengthened over the summer though; it now rested about two inches below his shoulders and was pulled into a stubby pony-tail. His figure was still lanky but seemed to have filled out with more muscle, probably due to the part-time job he had worked helping Hagrid. He wore well fitted jeans and a chequered short sleeved shirt in green, it should have clashed with his hair but it only brought out its brilliance. Harry also noted that a diamante stud winked from Ron's ear.

His friends had definitely come a long way from the children they had been when they had all first met.

A slow tendril of fear coiled into his stomach when they made towards the train, each pushing a cart which their trunks and other personal belongings had been secured to.

What if they didn't want anything to do with him because of his change, what if they were afraid it held some darker meaning?

Huffing out an annoyed breath over thinking such a thing about his friends he shifted in his seat. They had stood by him through all the hardships he had endured over the past years; they had seen him through his highs and his lows. His fears were ungrounded and he doubted they would turn from him now.

He noted that they were no longer in his view so turned away from the window, they had probably stored their trunks and would come looking for him now. He wondered if he should have put on his glasses just for familiarities sake...but he wanted his friends to see the extent of his new transformation. The fact that he could see properly would probably help Hermione in the research she would suggest doing.

"Honestly Mione, she's really rather nice once you get to know her. Mum's actually quite taken with her to be honest" Ron's voice filtered through the corridor and Harry smiled when he realised that his friend was talking about his girlfriend...Pansy Parkinson.

He'd always assumed...much like everyone else...that Ron and Hermione would become a couple. Hell they'd danced around each other often enough, but after one disastrous date his friends had decided that they were most definitely not right for each other...romantically speaking of course.

Hermione had actually become involved with Blaise Zabini, instantly smitten with the half Italian when he decided he wanted to woo her. They'd been seen studying a few times in the library until Blaise finally asked her out in their fifth year. Hermione had shyly accepted and the two had been dating ever since...Harry even admitted that the Slytherin was an actually decent type of guy.

Ron and Pansy on the other hand...nobody had seen that coming at all.

Their relationship had had a rocky start. They'd been partnered together in potions and Ron had added a wrong ingredient which had instantly caused an explosion, the green sludge from their cauldron had covered Pansy mostly and had began to burn through her clothing.

Mortified, Ron had taken off his school robe to cover the girl's modesty and she had been excused to report to the hospital wing.

What had followed after that was undoubtedly months of arguments, hexing and downright appalling behaviour from the two. Then Hermione had caught the two of them kissing in the astronomy tower and the rest had been history. The pair had arrived to breakfast the next day wearing smug grins and holding hands.

Which had then led to a problem for Harry and it went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Before he could contemplate his problems with the blonde Slytherin the compartment door slid open. Hermione was the first to step in and her gaze instantly landed on him, she opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when her eyes noticed the unmistakable lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Oh my god...is that you Harry" her voice came out weak but there was no denying the shock that coloured it.

Ron, obviously not noting that Hermione had stopped, ploughed into the back of her. Catching her by the shoulders as she stumbled he looked up and over to where Harry was sat, an apologetic look crossed his face.

"Oh sorry, thought the compartment was empty" he stated. He began to pull Hermione as though to exit the compartment. The brunette witch managed to pull herself together and struggled to get out of Ron's grasp, the redhead frowned but let her go.

"What happened to you Harry" she asked as she moved towards him.

Ron did a double take and raked his gaze over Harry from head to toe, his eyes rested on the scar on Harry's forehead and then they widened in much the same way Hermione's had done...then a smile spread across his lips and he began to chuckle.

"Just what is so funny Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked sternly, her hands were bunched on her hips and a narrow eyed glare was settled across her face. Ron merely suffered the heat of it as he dissolved into a helpless fit of laughter. Taking a moment to be offended by the fact that he had been the one to cause his friends amusement, Harry promptly joined in...his own giggles caused Ron to laugh even more.

Hermione tutted and muttered under her breath, Harry was sure he heard something along the lines of 'boys are so immature' but he didn't care. With Ron's laughter he knew that his friend was taking this in pretty much the way Harry had expected him to. Ron seemed to have a laid back air to most things these days...a perk from dating Pansy Parkinson.

Relief was so apparent in Harry's laughter that Hermione raised a brown at him.

"You didn't think we'd want to stick around when we saw you...did you?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and her words had him instantly sobering from his amusement, Ron too quietened his laughter and gave him a half incredulous look. Lowering his eyes he did not meet their faces, but his silence spoke more than his voice ever could.

Hearing a sigh he felt the seat dip next to him and a warm hand clasped his own, looking up he locked eyes with Hermione's understanding brown orbs and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Harry mate, we've been through everything together. I don't claim to understand why odd things happen to you...but Mione and I would never turn our backs on you. We've never given you any reason to think we'd falter in our friendship with you, so don't think for one second that we would now" Ron's voice was seriously set when he came down on his haunches in front of him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and was rewarded with a slight squeeze of his hand.

"So Mione what's the score with you and Zabini now eh" Ron asked and Harry silently thanked his friend for his un-subtle change of subject. He listened with half an ear as Hermione gushed about Blaise telling her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Turning his gaze back out onto the platform he noted that more students had begun to mill about, he spotted Pansy and Blaise talking animatedly in the corner and smiled. It was so easy to see that they were talking about Ron and Hermione, love was all but shining from their eyes as they spoke...then a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Draco Malfoy.

His breath stilled in his throat at the sight of him, he'd grown taller over the summer. Last year Harry remembered that he had topped the blonde in height by at least four inches, but judging by this sudden growth spurt and Harry's own change, he doubted he would reach the Slytherin's shoulders now.

Draco's hair had lightened, it was now so blonde it was almost white and so soft looking that Harry felt his fingers itch with the urge to touch it. He was dressed in a grey cashmere polo-neck and black slacks, the clothing accentuating the broadness of his body, the powerful set of his muscles and the length of his legs.

He was beautiful.

He couldn't be sure if he had moved or made some motion that gave away the fact he was looking at Draco, but the blonde's head snapped towards his direction and he gasped. Draco's once cool grey/blue eyes had deepened to an almost mercury colour and he felt helpless as they pinned him with their own inquisitive gaze.

He wasn't sure why but he began to tilt his head, exposing the creamy column of his throat and the blonde narrowed his eyes in response. A slender hand rose up to push a strand of hair from his face and Harry instantly honed in on the mark that was apparent on the exposed skin of his palm.

A black rose.

His eyes widened and he lifted his own palm to rest on the window that separated them, blood was roaring in his ears and a vague sensation of dizziness was overtaking him. He felt his hip flair to life as though his own mark was reacting, saw Draco wince and look at his palm then back at Harry with widened eyes.

He heard as though from a great distance his friends frantically calling his name and watched as the blonde began to hurriedly make steps towards the train...his friends in tow wearing worried expressions. He could just make out Draco's lips as they moved in one word as he continued to look at him, he was no lip reader but he could have sworn that the blonde mouthed the word _mine._

Then darkness took him.

* * *

If it were possible to be accomplished in the language of growling, Draco Malfoy thought he would be most fluent.

His whole body was tense as he paced the length of the hospital wing and back again, his friends eyed him with confusion and fond amusement. Ron Weasley still retained his now constant look of indifference whenever Draco was around (due to Pansy of course) and Hermione Granger kept shooting glances at him before going to back to staring at her hands as she worried them.

What the hell was taking so long?

Considering that he had only hours ago found out that Harry was his intended mate he had taken it all in stride. He had never really disliked Harry and if he was truthful with himself had been harbouring a crush on the boy-who-lived since probably their third year.

Obviously Harry had been harbouring a similar liking to himself, intended mates were chosen on the basis of mutual attraction...amongst other things. Sighing he carded a hand through his hair; he hissed when the strands irritated his mark...since Harry's collapse it had become more sensitive.

It had been strange, when he'd looked at Harry, he had seen something in those beautiful green eyes and he had just known that Harry was meant for him. Possession had welled up inside him and he had all but hissed that Harry belonged to him and nobody else. But Draco knew that the Gryffindor was not an object, he also knew that he would not claim mastery over him easily...the thought appealed to him greatly...he didn't want a doormat for his intended.

"What are you not completely telling us Malfoy? Why are _you_ here?" Ron's voice cut through his musings and his brow rose at the question. He was silently appraising the red-head for his keen observation skills; usually it was Hermione that covered that department.

"I applaud your eye Weasley, but there are some things I am unable to discuss until the time is right" he replied. There was no codes that forbid him from telling everyone what had happened on the train, but he wanted to speak with Harry about it first.

He only just managed to hide his surprise when Ron merely nodded and turned his head away. He'd expected an argument for withholding information, an angry tirade or a threat to his physical self, not quiet acceptance. Obviously they had all grown.

He wondered if Harry would accept it as willingly as he himself had, he'd been ready for whomever fate picked out as his intended and was pleasantly surprised yet happy with the result. When it came to being given a life mate he could have done a hell of a lot worse than Harry Potter...yes pleasantly surprised indeed.

Madam Pomfrey chose that particular moment to bustle into the room; she hurried past Ron and Hermione when they rose to greet her and halted before Draco. He arched a brow at the confused look she bestowed upon him and waited for her to speak.

"He would like to speak with you first Mr Malfoy, please do not aggravate him or I will be forced to remove you from my ward" her tone implied that she was not happy with Harry's request to speak with him first. He nodded in acknowledgement to her and smoothly stepped round her stiff form to make his way towards the room that Harry had been placed in.

He offered a quick smile to his friends before opening the door and stepping inside making sure to close it fully behind him.

Brilliant green met his gaze when he looked up and a sort of pleasant burn thrummed across his skin as he looked at his chosen life mate. He could not recall a more beautiful sight he had seen than that of Harry Potter sprawled back against the cushions behind him with his hair pooling over his shoulders. He bit the inside of his cheek to control the urge he felt to taste Harry's gloriously tanned skin.

"Please..." Draco bit back a groan. Harry's voice had softened yet he still felt the force of it like a physical blow. He tracked the movement of Harry's tongue as it darted out to wet his lips and couldn't contain the growl that slipped past his own lips at the sight.

He hadn't expected his reaction to be so intense, or that Harry's own allure after his transformation would be so potent. Pulling a tight reign over his libido he took a seat on the stool at the foot of the bed and sat securely on his hands for good measure.

"Please...could you tell me what's going on? I saw your mark, the one on your palm and I have the same one on my right hip...I don't understand it." Harry's voice was adorably confused, Draco was only glad that it was confusion that laced his voice rather than revulsion or even worse rejection.

"What do you know of a wizard's inheritance Harry?" Draco asked and smiled when Harry's face remained completely blank...obviously the Gryffindor knew very little.

"An inheritance is usually something passed down through a family, something that you obtain when you come of age. Most families have a specific heirloom or a sum of money that is passed down for each child" he kept his voice steady as he explained the pureblood traditions.

"Other families however, well they have a slightly different inheritance that comes to them and in some cases it can choose to come at any time it wishes. Take Blaise for instance, he has wood nymph blood in him, when he receives his inheritance from his nymph bloodline he will be able to do certain things that a wood nymph can do."

"Like manipulate things to grow" Harry asked, comprehension starting to lilt into his voice. Draco smiled indulgently and nodded his head.

"Pansy has a quarter veela blood in her, unusual I know given her colouring but she'll be able to manipulate winds as well as people. Luckily she does not have so much veela within her that she needs a mate, she can be with whomever she chooses."

Harry nodded to show that he understood, his face was full of eagerness to hear more. Obviously he wanted to know what Draco had inherited, probably more so given the fact that also involved Harry directly.

"My inheritance was a gene, one that was passed down to me from my father who received it from his father and so on and so forth. Obviously when my gene was awoken it triggered a change in you and also branded you so that I would be able to recognise you when I saw you."

Draco allowed his words to sink in; he hoped that he had explained things in a way that Harry understood. He also hoped that Harry would accept what had happened and allow Draco to woo him as the rites of old dictated he should.

He didn't think that Harry would reject him, but he was not so confident in that assumption to gamble on it just yet.

"But that still doesn't explain why I changed to look the way I do, I mean I look very effeminate for someone who just last year looked straggled yet very much masculine. If memory serves I also topped you in height as well" the confusion was still in Harry's voice.

"The change is to signify the role that you will play, although you retain much of your passion for life and you're fighting instinct. When it comes to me you will find that you prefer acting in a more...submissive role" Draco let his gaze travel over Harry's silhouette beneath the coverlet and grinned when Harry flushed as he caught the meaning of the look.

"But why should I need to be submissive to you? Has life depicted that I'm your slave or something...good god you're not a vampire are you? I'm your eternal donor aren't I?" Harry's voice had grown in shrillness now and Draco winced when an unfamiliar pang hit his heart, would Harry accept this as readily as he had first thought he would.

"No Harry I'm not a vampire, I'm a Sirenus...or more accurately put...a siren" he said after a pause. Harry's eyes widened at the revelation and the hysteria left his eyes, Draco felt a part of himself relax that he was not even aware had been tensed.

"Sorry I went all nuts for a second there; I have a phobia of vampires."

Draco supposed Harry was thinking back to when they had encountered Voldemort in the forbidden forest, how the dark lord had been drinking the blood of a unicorn in the same way a vampire would. He couldn't blame him for developing a phobia from seeing it when Draco himself had fled and left him alone out of fear.

"But I still don't understand why I'm affected by this; I mean what would you being a siren have to do with me? Why would I be marked with your brand, why would I feel some pull towards you and faint as soon as I saw you, unless..." Harry's voice had trailed off and his eyes had widened as comprehension lit them.

"Yes Harry, you obviously understand now. You have been marked by my siren sign, altered to fit your role within my life and feel compelled to be near me for one reason and one reason only...can you think of what that reason would be?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded his head, opened his mouth to speak and promptly shut it again. He closed his eyes for a moment and Draco felt the loss of the green glow instantly, but then the lids were snapping open and they shone more brilliantly than they had before. There was passion in that gaze and Draco hoped against hope that it was for himself.

"I'm your mate" Harry whispered softly.

The words were filled with such acceptance that Draco felt his whole body come to life as the first tremulous threads of the bond he and Harry would forge reached out and fastened themselves securely to his heart and his very soul, burning with their own brand of magical fire that would consume him once given the chance.

"Yes Harry, that's exactly what you are."

* * *

I am so tired at the moment, I stayed up well past what is considered a normal hour to get this chapter out. I was up until early typing this out and whilst I'll probably regret not getting an early night I thought that whilst I have the use of a computer I best get some writing done. I am so sorry for the delay, dead computers and what not have kept me away and I can only apologise. I do intend to replace my laptop soon but it's finding the time to actually get out and do it since I prefer to go into the stores than buy online, it's a once bitten twice shy thing. Anyway as with most of my stories I will now go on to thank my wonderful reviewers:

Silverone3: I probably will use the mpreg option, I'm not one hundred per cent yet but I do like mpreg stories. Thank you for the review, glad you enjoyed the prologue and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Iounn: Thank you very much, I like mating/bonding fics myself so thought I'd have a stab of at least one.

Darcy19: Glad your liking my stories, I hope that you enjoyed the new instalment and thank you for reviewing.

Mimaindi: Thank you, I hope that I can maintain your good opinion of the story as it progresses. Thanks for reviewing it.

Kiarais: Wow, I feel honoured that my story prompted you to decide to start reviewing so I guess that makes me doubly thankful that you left one. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Faebabe: It's good to see that people will be happy which option I decide to go with, thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Sara: Alas I missed out on that lovely cookie since I updated 'Come what may' first, still I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing.

monkeys from hell: Sorry it wasn't the today or tomorrow option you wanted when you reviewed but here is the update finally. I seem to like fem Harry as well, thanks for reviewing.

Motherlyclucker: Gosh, thank you very much. Erm I guess you could say I like to keep the changes subtle yet noticeable at the same time, probably more subtle with Draco but noticeable with Harry so I'm glad you think I pulled it off in a way that works. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Dhamphir: Thank you for reviewing, the marks kind of came to me as a last minute thing. I was thinking of something that marks a possession and I thought of a brand and then the marks were born.

Yana5: Glad you think so, thanks for reviewing.

depthoffury: Blushes wow thanks, I couldn't see it being published...I'm far too flawed for that and I'd probably be sued for copyright lol but it's a nice thought though. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Catzi: Thanks for reviewing, here's the update finally.

Elektra107: Glad your liking it, thanks for the review.

WiseDraco: I'll have to see were spontaneity takes me. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy.

cardfreak: Glad that you liked the first instalment, hope the second was just as enjoyable. Thanks for reviewing.

YamiYama: I was trying to think of something different when I thought up the marks, glad you liked the idea of them. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

starwarsmonkey: I'm so glad that your enjoying the story. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it as it progresses and thank you very much for reviewing; it does wonders for me ego lol.

kawanale: well here's the next chapter for you to read. I haven't come across a siren story either, plus I'm totally fascinated with mythology which is originally where the idea came from, I just kind of modernised it a bit. Glad your enjoying it and hope you will continue to do so, thank you for reviewing.

Claire-Bear: Trust you to review just purely to tell me off. I'll have you know that it was your fault I got ill in the first place lol. Thanks for reviewing anyway honey, hope you read this chapter (as I know you will) so we can gossip about something in work.

Warrior God: Sorry for the delay in updating, thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

NemesisMuse: Glad that your enjoying it, hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the review.

Norwegian MoonShadow: Thanks a lot for reviewing, sorry it took so long to get out but unfortunately everyday life issues got in the way. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

CrystalSlashlover: Thanks for the review, was lying in bed feeling sorry for myself ill and decided to check my e-mails whilst I had the loan of a laptop and there was your review, it really made me laugh with your little Harry scene so thanks. Hope that you like this new chapter as well.

TheSiner: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you continue to find the story interesting.

celestialuna: Glad that you liked it, thanks for the review and hope you liked the new chapter.

SilverDragonWings: Thank you very much for the review. Wasn't so much writer's block that got in the way of updating, just life deciding it didn't want to cut me some slack. I have no intention of letting this story die though; I never tend to abandon anything unless I don't think it's working out. But thank you for the compliment to my work, it's very much appreciated.

applesauce-n-soysauce: Thanks a lot for the review, I always find it nice to hear people like my work. Perhaps it's because I'm usually so critical of it, hope you continue to enjoy.

DiamondEnchantress: Thank you for the review but you have managed to uncover a future occurrence lol. I had originally intended for Harry to possibly cut his hair earlier on in this story, but I developed a scene which fits a little later on in the story. Hope you enjoy the update.

Yuri-chan10: Glad your enjoying the start, here is the update and I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for your review.

bloodlust17: Thanks for reviewing, here's an update and I hope that you like it just as much as the prologue.

Brookslocklear: Oh I will most definitely be finishing it, I hate abandoning things. Thanks for the review and enjoy.

Voldemorts grl: Here's the more, sorry it's a little late coming out. Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for reviewing the first.

If I have missed anybody then I do apologise, but thank you all to the people who read the chapter as well as anybody who added me onto their alert/fave list. I'm sorry that the chapter is kind of short, I'm usually a long chapter kind of girl but every so often I do short chapters (I guess I'm finicky that way). Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter, I have a rough basis for the next one which will be getting fleshed out soon and then typed up. So ciao for now people xxxx


End file.
